A Painful Truth: What Could Have Happened
by Boudicca's Revolt
Summary: So. . . I thought I'd add to the milieu of "Sirius takes guardianship of Harry" au fics. Warning, this will not have a disneyfied ending though there might be some warm and fuzzy moments; tenth chapter is now up; It's Summer! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own any character you don't recognize from the books and the idea. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Most would agree that weddings, birthdays, and holidays are important events in a person's life, and that decisions like whether or not to buy a house or have children are equally important. Conversely, these same people would most likely concur that picking out a new refrigerator notepad or choosing between pepperoni and mushroom pizza are fairly inconsequential decisions. Still, we seldom acknowledge that the decisions we make and actions we take in even these small, seemingly innocuous, quotidian happenings can have a great effect on our lives, that something as simple as misplacing a pair of keys or remembering to write a letter could change everything . . .

Miriam Prewett charged through the door of her and her husband's sea side cottage. It had been an intolerably long day and she still had to put the finishing touches on dinner. She deposited her purse on the entry table and continued through the house toward the kitchen, emancipating her red locks from their French twist. Distracted, she pulled her hair back, tying it untidily behind her head with a small elastic band. She opened the crock pot on the counter and took a taste, pulling down the salt and pepper shakers from the cabinet without looking up. She got out a loaf of bread from the breadbox and began cutting off slices, depositing them unceremoniously into a bowl. She was just starting on the salad when she heard the door open, revealing her trim, accountant husband Max. Miriam glanced up at the clock. "You're late," she grumbled, chopping violently at a head of lettuce.

"Sorry, McGuire went on holiday so I had to take on a couple of extra clients this week." He apologized, pulling off his suit jacket and draping it over a bar stool. "How was your day?"

"Rubbish," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It was absolute rubbish. I've had a massive headache since half twelve."

"I'm sorry, here, I'll finish the salad. You sit down and have a glass of wine." She complied, stepping aside and handing him the knife. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Molly wrote late last night. You remember my cousin, right?" Max began slicing a tomato methodically.

"Yeah," Miriam nodded, pouring out a generous glass of Cab Franc.

"Anyway, her son Ron's rat, Scabbers, is a bit under the weather and she asked if you would mind very much taking a look. They're due back from Egypt in a couple of weeks"

"That would be fine," Miriam sighed. "Is he a magical rat?"

"Not as far as I can tell, no."

"Just tell them to come round whenever they get back."

"I will, thanks."

The two shared a quiet dinner, the drones of the Wizard Wireless playing in the background. Sirius Black had escaped the day before and no one seemed capable of talking about anything else. As she went to bed that night, Miriam wondered what she would do if she met Sirius Black on the street. She then dreamt about telling him off and doing all of the things to him that she wanted so badly to do to Mrs. Lee, the most odious woman alive and her second cousin Vivienne with her long legs and perfect teeth . . .

"Where in the bloody hell are my keys?" Miriam grumbled. She was already going to be late. Mrs. Lee and her stupid cat were probably already there. She had torn apart her purse, had searched through her pockets. She couldn't very well drive her car without keys. After another five minutes of frantic searching, she decided to walk the three miles to the clinic. She liked walking to work but it was raining and she was in a hurry so the trek was hardly enjoyable.

Just as she was rounding the corner, barely a block from the clinic, she stopped, stock still. A large black dog sat shivering in the alley way. It was emaciated and whole chunks of its once fine coat were missing. She approached the creature slowly. Mrs. Lee could wait. She crouched down and grasped hold of the tips of its ears before beginning to scratch it gently. The dog whined in pleasure and pushed against her hand, its tail wagging appreciatively.

"There you go; you're a nice thing aren't you. Yes, let's get you some place dry." With a quick flick of her wand, the already light pup became weightless. She picked it up and carried it with her. Maggie, her secretary was waiting outside the small building, hands on her hips.

"And where have you been? Mrs. Lee is in a right state. She's talking about going to Dr. Green's."

"I'm sorry. I lost my keys so I had to walk and then I saw this poor dear in the alley on Birch. Will you tell Allie to tend to him?" She handed the dog to Maggie and then entered the building. She passed her wand over herself, drying her soaked skirt and blazer before entering the waiting room. "Mrs. Lee, I apologize for the delay. I had a little car trouble this morning. Why don't you follow me back to my office and we'll patch up Mr. Mittens."

There was never anything wrong with Mr. Mittens unless you wanted to count a distinctly nasty disposition. If she had had to live with Mrs. Lee, Miriam often mused, she would probably hiss and scratch too. After a long and tedious consultation with that intolerable woman, Miriam entered the sterile, white exam room where her partner, Alastair Huggins was tending to the stray. "How is he?" she asked.

"He'll be okay after a couple of weeks of good food and rest," Alastair replied. "He's a good dog, must not be a stray. I'd reckon he belonged to a nice house once."

"I'll take him home with me. Lord knows we have enough room with Gretchen gone off to university."

After another long day, Miriam began collecting her things. The dog's spirits seemed to have been quite lifted after a large bowl of dog food and a comfortable, warm, dry bed in her office. She put a collar around its neck and connected the lead. She always felt safer with a dog by her side. She didn't understand how Max could have talked her out of getting another pet after Gutenberg died.

She observed the creature closely on the way home. She couldn't help but feel that there was something more than met the eye. The dog seemed more intelligent then a normal dog and she could have sworn it paused to read a traffic sign. But that was ridiculous. Dogs, no matter how intelligent, didn't read traffic signs and had it been an animagus, surely it would have revealed itself by now, right?

A/N: This has been in my head for a while. It's a Sirius gets Harry story, kind of, but it will not, I repeat, will not, have a happy, fluffy, hugs and kisses ending. It's what I think would have happened had Harry not ended up independent by his seventh year. Oh, and because it wasn't really explained in the chapter, Max is the Mrs. Weasley's Squib cousin who is, in this story, married to a witch. Miriam isn't terribly talented though and, because there's a very limited wizarding clientele in her area, she has opened her veterinary clinic up to muggles as well-hence having to drive to work instead of flooing or apparating. Anywho, more to come! Review and give me your thoughts, even if only to say it's crap

Tis the Season,

Liz


	2. All That

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except the plot and the song (which belongs to Simon and Garfunkel).

"Time it was and what a time it was, it was

a time of innocence,

a time of confidences.

Long ago, it must be.

I have a photograph.

Preserve your memories;

they're all that's left you."

-Simon and Garfunkel

Remus Lupin pushed his soggy fringe from his face. He hadn't expected a storm when he'd popped around the corner for a newspaper and so had been caught off guard by the sudden downpour. Now the aforementioned newspaper was nearly un-readable. The slight, slim thirty-something opened the door to his small, miserable flat. As soon as he was inside the protective walls, he grabbed his wand off of the corner table and passed it over his sodden t-shirt and jeans. "What a fantastic start to the morning," he grumbled, tossing the smeared, messy newspaper into the rubbish bin with more gusto than he could muster for anything else.

Remus was not a happy man. What was more tragic, however, was that he had not always been so unhappy. There was a time, not so very long ago, that Remus had been happy, joyous in fact. He knew what he was missing. At thirty-three, he had suffered more disappointments than most could claim in a lifetime. It was no wonder then, I suppose, that he had become distinctly disheartened.

He fell onto his raggedy sofa and pulled that day's post toward him. There were several bills; most of them would go unpaid for at least another week. There were a number of advertisements, nearly all with his name comically misspelled: Regent Lupine, Remington Lewis, etc. The mere sight of a letter from Dumbledore, the Hogwarts seal vivid against the cream colored parchment, made him ache with guilt. Another much smaller letter made him freeze entirely. He knew that handwriting, knew it better than he knew his own. His hands trembling terribly, he pulled open the letter.

_Moony, _

_I know you think I did it. It was Wormtail and I can prove it if you help me. He will be coming to the place where I am next Tuesday. Send correspondence if you believe me and we can arrange a time to meet for me to explain everything. _

_Yours,_

_Padfoot_

_PS. We have a lot to catch up on!_

It was so very Sirius that Remus nearly went weak. It had been so long since he had heard from any of them, so long since he'd been called Moony or been asked to meet anyone for anything. He felt the damn behind his eyes burst, tears leaking down onto his sallow, sunken cheeks. But something, something that was so unfamiliar, began to grow inside his chest, hope. Damn him if he hoped, even if only faintly, that Sirius was telling the truth. Damn him if he hoped he would no longer be alone. Loneliness is a powerful motivator and Remus had it in abundance. Before he could convince himself not to, he flipped over the wrinkled parchment and scribbled down a note of his own.

_Padfoot,_

_I believe you. _

_-Moony_

He attatched the letter to his owl's leg and let it soar out the window, watching as its powerful wings carried it to Merlin knows where. The letter made him sound more convinced than he really was. He didn't know if Sirius was telling the truth or if agreeing to meet the Azkaban escapee was the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. But he found he didn't care. He didn't care that in meeting his old friend, he was, for the second time, betraying the trust of a man who had given him everything. He didn't care that he might be betraying the memory of two people whom he treasured above all others. He didn't care that Sirius might kill him too. Longing, after all, is a very powerful emotion . . .

A/N: So it's very short but it's kind of an intermediary chapter. There might be another intermediary chapter but I'm thinking the next one is going to start the actual action of the story. Remus is my favorite character so I wanted to get his perspective on things. Plus, he's going to be rather important in the coming installments! Thank you to those who reviewed! You brightened my day. Please REVIEW if you've read this. It only takes you a minute, just a bit longer than it took you to favorite the story (pauses to glare at those of you who favorited but didn't review).

Cheers!

Liz


	3. The Unlocking

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"This is not the sound of a new man or crispy realization.

It's the sound of the unlocking and the lift away."

-from Re: Stacks by Bon Iver

Remus fidgeted with his coaster, his still-full gin and tonic sweating on the table. He was sitting in a small, out-of-the-way muggle pub waiting for Sirius. The werewolf was torn between bouts of extreme excitement, utter terror, stomach-clenching guilt and nauseating nerves. Every time the door opened, his head shot around and his heart began to race. He looked down at his wrist watch. Per Sirius' usual, he was already five minutes late. Just as Remus was beginning to think the whole thing had been some elaborate joke, the door opened to reveal a tall, skeletal figure, hair falling past his shoulders. The figure locked eyes with Remus and walked over, careful to keep his head down. Remus had made a huge mistake; he could feel his face go pale. Sirius slid into the booth, giving Remus a pained smile. "Hi Moony," he greeted. His voice was changed; the warmth that had once been there was replaced by flat, cold tones.

"Black," Remus returned with a curt nod. "Care to explain?" Sirius' features darkened. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Well, I don't know exactly where to begin. Do you mind old friend?" he gestured toward the untouched glass, attempting a rye smile. The result was a caricature of his former self.

"Sirius," Remus warned, his eyes darting around the room. This was a huge mistake, just huge.

"Don't worry; I cast a disillusionment charm around the table," Sirius assured, brandishing his stolen wand.

"Lovely," Remus said, grimacing. "I'm not going to wait all night Sirius. Just start at the beginning." Sirius nodded, his forced smile falling at the corners.

"Okay, well, it-it started at the beginning of October, maybe the sixth or seventh that-that year."

"The year Lily and James-"

"Yeah," Sirius cut Remus off, wincing, his slim hands shaking noticeably.

"Well, someone, someone was leaking information. We didn't know who it was but we knew it was someone close and, well, I got scared. James said it would be okay that he trusted . . . everyone but, well . . . I didn't." Sirius gave Remus a significant look. Remus sucked his breath in through his teeth, the implication stabbing him like a knife to the heart.

"You, you thought it was me," Remus let out. He looked down at his hand and then back up at Sirius. "How could you?" His voice was filled with so much pain that Sirius almost couldn't go on.

"Well, well you remember what it was like. We, well we couldn't trust _anyone_."

"You could have trusted me," Remus interjected, his blue eyes glistening.

"I know that now. It was the second biggest mistake I've ever made in my life and it cost Lily and James their lives," Sirius explained slowly, his voice dripping with self loathing. "I-I knew that he would come after me first, that I'd be the first one he'd expect. I thought, well I thought if only their Secret Keeper could be someone no one would expect . . . " he trailed off, looking so far away.

"You switched," Remus breathed. It was all so simple and it explained everything. Sirius nodded.

"James didn't want to, said he trusted me but I didn't trust myself. I thought I was so clever, that I was fooling everyone."

"You did fool everyone Sirius," Remus spat bitterly.

"Not everyone," Sirius growled, his mood darkening. "I started noticing a change in Peter's mood a bit later. That-that night I went to his place to check on him. I was worried something was going to happen. When I got there and he was gone, the door unlocked and dinner still on the table, I knew something had happened and I rushed to James' but, it was . . . "

"Too late."

"Yeah," Sirius' voice was trembling and Remus almost felt sorry for him. "I found James first and, and then I heard Harry cry and I thought maybe . . . maybe Lily was okay." Sirius ran his sleeve over his eyes, his chest hitching. "Well, I was going to take Harry to yours and try to sort out the mess but Hagrid showed up and took Harry with him, said it was Dumbledore's orders. I wanted Pettigrew to pay for what he'd done. I knew he couldn't have gone far so I transformed and went looking for him."

"Why did you have to?" Remus asked suddenly. "It all could have been different."

"I know that."

"I wouldn't have been alone all of these years. I wouldn't have been friendless and lonely for twelve goddamn years," Remus hissed angrily.

"I-I know."

"That's not good enough Sirius, not nearly good enough. You never think!"  
"Remus, I need to finish. I need to tell you what happened." Sirius was shaking all over now. "Well, I found him the next day, hiding as a rat in a fucking alley, bloody coward. I was going to kill him but the bastard beat me to the punch. He sent off a blast that killed all of those muggles, cut off his fucking, goddamn finger and disappeared into the sewer, leaving me for the Ministry to find." Sirius picked at his finger nail. Remus stared on, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed. "Those bastards put me away without even a bloody trial, didn't even piror incantatum my fucking wand before snapping it. It's taken me years to figure out how to escape."

"Is Azkaban everything they say it is?" Remus asked softly.

"It's worse. Those Dementors are terrible, sucking every happy feeling out of you. It took seeing a picture of that _rat_ to shake me out of myself."

"You saw a picture?" Remus asked, bewildered.

"You probably did too," Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a dirty, wrinkled, torn-out piece of parchment. Remus_ had_ seen it. It was a picture of the Weasleys, a fairly well known family in the wizarding world. Remus had met Arthur a couple of times when he was at the Ministry and he had of course known Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He looked closer and caught sight of Wormtail, sitting on a younger boy's shoulder.

"I can't believe I never noticed it."

"See, see, he's got a toe missing." Sirius' pitch went up as he gesticulated emphatically.

"Merlin's beard," Remus sat back against the booth, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I can't believe it."

"I know! He thinks he's outsmarted everyone but he hasn't. I saw a letter at the house where I was staying from Molly Weasley to her cousin Max asking if his wife, Miriam could look at _Scabbers_, that's his pet name, because he's feeling a little under the weather! They're coming on Tuesday."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I figure you could drop by."

"Under what pretence. I've never met these people in my life."

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter because the second you see that rat, you stun him and get him to Dumbledore. It's the only way it's going to work Remus. I can't very well jump out from behind the couch and claim that the kid's pet rat is really a murderer can I?"

"No, I don't suppose you can," Remus replied. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and groaned. "How the bloody hell did we get into this mess?"

"I don't know Moony . . . It all seemed so simple then, back at Hogwarts I mean." Remus could feel Sirius' eyes boring into him. "I need you now Moony. I need you to do this for me."

"Okay," Remus replied after a long, labored pause. "I'll try. What've I got to lose?"

"Thank you," Sirius smiled widely before wincing at the effort. "Now, tell me what's been going on in your life?" Remus looked up, confused.

"What?"

"What's new with you?" Sirius asked, a hint of his old playfulness resurfacing. Remus shrunk. He didn't want to tell Sirius to what his life had been reduced. He didn't want to tell him that their brief conversation had been the highlight of the last twelve years or that he lived in an old dingy flat alone. He suddenly felt eleven again, trying desperately to hide from his confident, charismatic classmates.

"Nothing," Remus answered evasively.

"Oh come on! I've been locked away for twelve years! I want to hear details. Are you getting any?"

Remus could feel his cheeks reddening. "No Sirius, no sex, no job, no money, no life." He hadn't meant for it all to come out but he hadn't had a sympathetic ear in a long time. Sirius' smile faltered.

"Oh," he replied.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I-I, well, I just-"

"You've buried yourself in self pity is what you've done!" Sirius exclaimed, the words coming out more harshly than he'd intended.

"Well what did you think I was going to do?" Remus spat back acidly. "You're not the only one who got locked away you know. The Ministry cracked down on my kind after the war ended, after Greyback's pack joined You-Know-Who so publicly. You have no idea what it's like! You've been in Azkaban all of this time and I'm sorry but that night, that night, I lost _everything_. I was left with _no one_."

"And you think Azkaban is a cake walk do you? Let me tell you one thing, while you were out here sulking I was devoured by depression. The only thought I allowed myself to have was that I was innocent and that I was going to get my revenge. I look in the mirror and I don't know who I am anymore!"

"I'm sorry," Remus murmured. To his abject horror, he felt large, hot tears begin to form in his eyes. He tried to bat them away but he found that once he started he couldn't stop. Before he knew it, he was sobbing, his face buried in his hands. Sirius didn't know what to do. He had never seen Remus collapse like this, well, except at his parents' funeral but Lily had been there to comfort him. All he could do was let Remus finish, gazing intently at a stain on the wallpaper. Remus collected himself and looked up, wiping his eyes and nose with a handkerchief. "Sirius, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. Remus-"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Harry?"

Remus scratched at the stubble that had collected on his chin. "Dumbledore sent him to Lily's sister in Surry," Remus replied, knowing Sirius wouldn't like the answer.

"The Dursleys?! Lily hated that loaf, what's his name, Vincent? Why in bloody hell did Dumbledore send him there?"

"I don't know. He was involved in some to-do last year at Hogwarts that involved the youngest Weasley girl. Arthur was telling me when I was at the registry a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, a lot needs to get sorted," Sirius said, a sense of resolve coming through his scratchy baritone. They sat there in silence until Sirius spoke, rising from the table. "I best be going Moony. I'll send you a letter when I know details. The Prewetts were seeing a show but they'll be back soon. Oh, and Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"It's great seeing you again."

A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I updated but here it is. I'm sorry it took so long. I have a while until second term starts up again though, so hopefully I'll get some chapters pumped out! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really, really appreciated it!!!


	4. Qumran

Disclaimer: I own only Miriam. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling!

"_This my excavation, today is Qumran. _

_Everything that happens is from now on._

_This is pouring rain; this is paralyzed."_

_-Bon Iver (Re:stacks)_

Sirius couldn't sleep, unable to find a comfortable position on the large pillow Miriam had given him. He looked out the window at the stars that were gleaming brilliantly, like diamonds on blue velvet. How he had yearned to see the sky for all of those years. It was strange, this partial freedom. He could come and go as he wished with the relative certainty that no one would find him out but he was limited, gated in none-the-less. He was tired, so very tired. He could no longer feed on the desire for revenge and freedom which had so consumed him in Azkaban. There, each day had passed largely without his notice. Now he suffered through a growing lethargy.

He could hear snores coming from Miriam and Max's bedroom. The two seemed to have no problem whatsoever falling asleep; they were so comfortable in their little lives, so unconnected to the wizarding world without the hopeless naïveté of normal muggles. Sirius looked at the clock on the mantle. In only twelve hours, Wormtail would come through those doors. In twelve hours, he would be either saved or cast further into limbo. There were so many things that could go wrong that it would truly be a miracle if they turned out right. He watched as the stars gradually faded and the sun began to creep up over the horizon. It was a new day, a day of reckoning.

Miriam and Max had their usual breakfast: whatever they could stuff in their mouths on their way out the door. Miriam left Sirius a bowl of dog food and gave him a friendly wave before hurrying to her car. Sirius had become rather attached to the woman. She had nursed him back to health and asked nothing of him in return. He also sensed some loneliness in her and felt a bit guilty about leaving her. But it couldn't be helped. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he transformed and wrote a quick letter to Remus. The Weasleys were to arrive at half five. Remus was planning on getting their around five to wait for Sirius' signal. Sirius himself planned to make himself scarce for Wormtail would surely flee the moment he saw the familiar, large dog.

Each hour ticked by at a painfully slow pace. Sirius couldn't stay still. He would sit and then a second later stand up and walk around the room. He would move to another chair only to stand up again and repeat the pattern. It seemed like almost a miracle when Miriam arrived at 5:15, dropping her keys in the key bowl Max had gotten for her. She went to the kitchen and started preparing some tea. She hoped this wouldn't take too long as she and Max had dinner plans with some friends. Sirius took pains to avoid her lest she should try to show him off to the Weasleys.

They were ten minutes late and Molly arrived with tousled hair, pulling her son Ron behind her. Sirius darted out the backdoor to alert Remus who was across the street, hidden in an alleyway.

"What seems to be the problem?" Miriam asked, pouring out three cups of tea. The boy Ron was tall and lanky with dirty fingernails. He kept fidgeting and playing with the tip of his rat's tail.

"Tell Miriam what the problem is Ron," Molly demanded, accepting the tea Miram offered her.

"He's a bit peaky. He won't do anything, just lays there," Ron answered simply.

"Can I have a look at him?" Ron handed her the rat and she began to inspect it but the doorbell rang. She got up, forgetting to give Ron back his pet. She opened the door to a man she'd never met. Before she could ask any questions, however, he brandished his wand and stunned the rat still in her hand. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I can't explain now. I'll explain later," the man said hurriedly, grabbing Ron's rat from her hands before she thought to get a better grip. He disapperated on the spot.

"What in heaven's name?" she murmured. This was going to take some explanation. The only saving grace was that no one else in the neighborhood seemed to have seen.

Remus appeared in Hogsmeade. It had worked! Sirius' bone-headed plan had actually worked! He couldn't believe it. He looked down at Wormtail who was still stunned. For good measure, he wrapped the rat tightly in a cloth sack he had brought and shoved him in his pocket before bounding up toward Hogwarts. Their plan was that Sirius would stay at the Prewett's until Remus went to fetch him. Hopefully, Dumbledore would sort everything out on the Ministry end. They were nowhere near the end but Remus felt they'd at least made a good start.

It took him nearly a quarter of an hour to reach Dumbledore's office only to remember that he didn't know the password. He was about to go to McGonagall's office when Dumbledore himself rounded the corner. "Remus my good friend, so you've received my letter?"

Remus blushed. Yes, he had received the letter but he still hadn't opened it. "I'm afraid I've been a bit preoccupied sir and I actually came for another reason," Remus explained quickly. "Could we speak in your office? It's quite urgent."

"Well if it's urgent then of course," Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Remus couldn't help but feel that the old man knew more than he was letting on. "Gumdrop," he stated with authority and the gargoyle allowed them entry to the staircase. A moment later, they were settled on either side of the Headmaster's enormous desk. "What seems to be this urgent business Mr. Lupin?" Remus bit his lip. Where was he supposed to start? "The beginning, I find, is always a good place to begin."

"Right, well, you see sir, I'm here about Sirius Black." Remus said clumsily, studying his hands. Dumbledore's face darkened.

"Do you know anything of his whereabouts?"

"As a matter of fact I do sir but before I bring you to him, I have some evidence of his innocence," Remus whispered, too afraid to look at Dumbledore's face.

"I'm listening."

"Well, you see sir, Sirius contacted me a couple of weeks ago and we met and, well he told me a rather astonishing story, one for which I have some rather astonishing evidence. He told me that, at the last minute, the Potters switched Secret Keepers from him to Peter Pettigrew and it was he who betrayed Lily and James. After Hagrid took Harry to the Dursleys, Sirius went in search of Peter to-to settle the score but before Sirius could-could-well Peter blasted the muggles, cut off his own finger and disappeared into the gutter," Remus suddenly realized with horror that he would have to tell Dumbledore more than just this story. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He looked up at the old man, remorse written all over his face.

"How did he disappear into the gutter Remus?"

Remus took a deep, steadying breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Well sir, in our fifth year, they, that is to say James, Sirius and Peter became Animagus so that they could accompany me unharmed during the full moon. James was a stag, Sirius a dog and, and Peter a rat" He braced himself for Dumbledore's tirade but it never came. When he looked up, he saw only sadness and betrayal in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Why did you not tell me this before. That is undoubtedly how Black escaped Azkaban in the first place."

"I know I should have sir, I-I meant to but I couldn't stand the thought of telling you. You have given me so much and all I've done is betray you in return."

"I suppose this is a matter for another time. Please continue."

"Yes, well," Remus continued guiltily. "Peter ran off and found a home with a wizarding family and left Sirius to rot," he felt his hand move over his pocket but hesitated. Peter would do no good dead. "Sirius had all but given up hope when he saw a picture of Peter in the Daily Profit."

"To what are you referring?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Remus quizzically. Remus brought out his copy of the paper and handed it over.

"See the rat on the boy-"  
"Ronald Weasley, a student here, in Gryfindor. Incidently one of Harry Potter's closest friends," Dumbledore interjected, looking closely at the picture.

"Yes . . . well you see the rat has a toe missing?" Dumbledore nodded. "It's Peter. Anyway, Sirius escaped Azkaban in his Animagus form and has been staying at the home of one Mrs. Weasley's cousins, Max Prewett. She wrote Max's wife Miriam a letter asking if she could take a look at Ron's rat who was doing poorly." Remus drew the bag from his pocket. "I've just been there and took the rat." He sat Pettigrew on the table. "I stunned him."

"Ahh, an ingenious, if not risky plan." Remus nodded nervously. "Well there's only way to test your story I suppose. Dumbledore flicked his wand at the bag which began to wriggle. A moment later, a very breathless, untidy Peter Pettigrew was sitting awkwardly on the desk. Remus was on his feet in an instant.

"You!" he bellowed, pointing his finger at the sniveling coward. "You betrayed Lily and James! How could you?"

"Mr. Lupin, that is quite enough!" Dumbledore exclaimed, also rising to his feet. "Mr. Pettigrew has the right to explain his side of the story." He looked at the man coldly.

"Well, I-I was scared of Sirius Black I was! I hid to save my own skin. I didn't betray Lily and James. That murder Black did!" Pettigrew sniveled, his nose twitching slightly and his eyes looking nervously around the room.

"If you were so scared of Mr. Black than why not resurface after his incarceration?" Dumbledore asked mildly. Pettigrew paused. "There are some rather unpleasant ways of getting the truth out of you. However, should the situation necessitate, I would not hesitate to use them. I suggest you tell me the truth of your own accord."

Peter stayed silent, weighing his options. "You've no idea what You Know Who was threatening to do! What pressure I was under!" At this Dumbledore's face became furious. Remus leapt forward, his hands closing around Peter's throat.

"Enough Remus! Contain yourself," Dumbledore bellowed.

"He would have killed me he would have!" Pettigrew whimpered, holding his recently freed neck.

"You should have died then!" Remus shouted angrily. "Any of us would have died for you!"

"I think I have heard enough," Dumbledore said. "I will make a call to the Minister of Magic and with any luck, you will be in an Azkaban cell within the evening and Mr. Black will be free."

"No! You can't send me there. I'll get the kiss; I'll get the kiss!"

"It's only half of what you deserve!" Remus spat.

"Mr. Lupin, kindly get Mr. Black and bring him to me. I'd like to know where he is should Cornelius try any funny business." Remus nodded and left the room with a final acid look toward Pettigrew.

A/N: So . . . sorry about a little mix up. Peter would have been on Ron's shoulder not Percy's. It was a dumb mistake and I apologize. I hope you guys enjoyed the action in this chapter. I'm planning on getting another chapter out before next week! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Welcome Home: Starting Alone

A/N: I own nothing and no one.

"Now if you listen closely  
I'll tell you what I know  
Storm clouds are gathering  
The wind is gonna blow  
The race of man is suffering  
And I can hear the moan,  
'Cause nobody,  
But nobody  
Can make it out here alone."  
-Maya Angelou (Alone)

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The fabric of his new dress robes was still stiff and slightly itchy and his clean-shaven face felt naked. He tugged at his collar absently, gaining him a nudge from Remus who was sitting beside him. They were in a small, dimly lit conference room in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. As much as Dumbledore had reassured him, Sirius couldn't help the overwhelming sense of doom that had settled over him. "It will all turn out right," Remus whispered. Sirius grunted in response. "Dumbledore will make sure of it Sirius."

"That's what he says," Sirius murmured, forcing a small smile. Remus patted him on the shoulder. A moment later, the door behind them opened. The two men shot up from their seats. Dumbledore came in first, sending Sirius a reassuring glance. The aged wizard was followed by Cornelius Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Minister," Sirius greeted through gritted teeth. "Shacklebolt."

"You both may sit down Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin," Fudge replied, not looking either of them straight in the face. He sat on the other side of the table. Dumbledore took a seat on Sirius' other side and Shacklebolt stood against the wall, the wand in his hand giving him a menacing air. "Let's cut to the chase," Fudge began, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Splendid idea," Dumbledore exclaimed jovially.

"It seems we have made an oversight Mr. Black."

Sirius bristled and growled "damn right." Remus cleared his voice audibly.

"There's no need to become aggressive Mr. Black. The Ministry, after reviewing your testimony and in light of Peter Pettigrew's recent, erm, _capture_, the Ministry is willing to clear you of all charges, even your _illegal_ escape from Azkaban as time already served."

"Excuse me?" Sirius snarled. "I was innocent and you imprisoned me for twelve fucking years! How is my escape illegal?"

"I don't want to discuss jurisdiction and legislation policy with you Mr. Black. As I said, we are willing to release you completely free, a clean slate and with our apologies."

"That's it?" Sirius exclaimed, nearly rising from his seat.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"No, this is not right. I think I'm entitled to some fucking compensation."

"I would not push your luck Mr. Black. You could be charged with fraud for your habitation with Mr. and Mrs. Prewett. Mr. Lupin could get a cell right next to you for theft."

"Theft?!" Sirius questioned shrilly.

"I think you would find the evidence stacked against you quite strong," Fudge shot back angrily.

"That's enough Cornelius," Dumbledore stated sternly. "I would think it in your best interest to compensate Mr. Black in some way and in very poor judgment to continue threatening either Mr. Black or Mr. Lupin." His words were slow and his voice remained quiet but there was no question, no doubt, that he meant business. Fudge pursed his lips, his mouth nearly disappearing into his face. "In return for Sirius' discretion," he shot a look at Sirius, "I think his old job in the Auror department a long with a sizeable starting bonus would be quite reasonable."

"I will have to ask Moody if-"

"Bella Goetz just went on indefinite maternity leave," Shacklebolt cut in quickly.

"Very well. You'll have your job but I don't want you running to the Prophet. You are to keep this, this mix-up private, understood?"

"And the bonus?" Remus asked.

"100 galleons upfront and a ten per cent raise on an Auror's starting salary."

"Fine, it's not as if I need your bloody money. There's one more thing though," Sirius explained, glaring at the Minister.

"Oh, and what is that pray tell, a gold-dipped pony, my job?"

"Guardianship of Harry Potter," Sirius said quickly, his gaze not wavering. Cornelius' face paled and Dumbledore stiffened.

"That, Mr. Black, is entirely out of the question."

"I don't think it is _Mr_. Fudge. If you take a closer look at Lily and James Potter's will you will find that I was named as Harry's godfather and sole guardian should anything happen to them."

"You cannot honestly expect me to hand the most important- the _Boy Who Lived_, over to the likes of you?" Fudge spat.

"As a matter of fact, I have just been cleared of all charges. If you want my continued discretion, you will give me guardianship of _my _godson."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Fudge asked.

"Of course not, I am simply stating a fact."

"Sirius, could we talk about this outside for a moment?" Dumbledore asked, his voice drawn and tired.

"There is nothing to discuss. I have a right to take my godson out of the care of those sodding muggles and you aren't going to stop me."

"I would remember Mr. Black my earlier warnings. Both you and Mr. Lupin could be facing serious charges."

"Not bloody likely! In case you've forgotten, I have it in my power to have your name on the front page of the Prophet. A nice, juicy scandal is hardly going to help your falling ratings."

"We can sign off on your immediate release and compensation package today but, in order to start the process of attaining guardianship, you will need to be interviewed by the Department of Child Welfare. The Ministry still has the power to ensure the safety of our young witches and wizards, Mr. Black, will or no will."

"That sounds lovely," Dumbledore replied, his voice firm.

"Fine but I will not rest until Harry is out of that damn house."

With a wave of his wand, Fudge made the contract appear. He passed the small pile of parchment to Sirius along with a quill. After Remus, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt and Fudge had signed off, the men stood up. "You will be hearing from your head of Department shortly. And, remember, discretion."

"And you will be hearing from me shortly regarding Harry," Sirius shot back. With a curt nod, Fudge marched out of the room.

"Good luck Sirius," Shacklebolt said with a smile, extending his hand. "It will be good to have you back on the force, bloody mess of a situation you were in."

"Thanks Kingsley. I look forward to working with you again too."

"I will see you soon then and tell me if you need any help with the Harry situation. I've had to grease the wheels a couple of times myself, immigration and the like." Shacklebolt shook Remus' and Dumbledore's hands before following behind the Minister.

"Well that went well," Dumbledore said brightly.

"I suppose it went as well as could be expected. Now I just have to find a way to get Harry back."

"Perhaps we should retire to my office to discuss that situation. I wouldn't want your hastiness to get in the way of Harry's safety," Dumbledore said carefully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"I do not wish to discuss the matter here Sirius. Let's go back to Hogwarts; we can celebrate your freedom over tea. I also need to discuss a few matters with you, Remus." Dumbledore swept out of the room, followed closely by the two friends. After a quick floo journey, the three men stood in the Headmaster's expansive office.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius asked, his face reddening.

"Patience Sirius, allow me to call down to the kitchens. I for one am starving. What are you in the mood for Remus? A nice chicken roast perhaps; it is Sunday after all." Remus nodded absent mindedly.

"I don't want any of your bloody chicken! I want to find out what objection you have to me taking Harry away from those goddamn, fucking muggles."

"Language, please Sirius, and we will discuss that issue among others in a civilized fashion, over a pleasant tea. Maybe I can convince them to make that nice sticky toffee pudding." Sirius pursed his lips. The man was infuriating!

The house elves delivered the small feast in a matter of minutes and the three were sat around a table, Remus uncomfortably swishing his food around his plate. "Now, Sirius, about Harry, after your arrest those many years ago, I took some precautions for Harry's safety."

"He'll be safe enough with me," Sirius spat irritably.

"As much sincerity as I know is behind that statement, I don't think he will be as safe. You see, when Lily died to protect Harry, their blood connection made a lasting mark on him. As long as he remains at the Dursleys, a member of Petunia's family, No one can touch him. I know that you would try your best to-"

"I would die for Harry!"

"Just like you would have died for Lily and James?" Dumbledore asked evenly. Sirius was struck dumb. "I realize that my statement was not in the best taste," Dumbledore continued, wiping his mouth methodically with his napkin. "But I must do what I can to protect Harry. How do you know that the young man is not happy with his relatives? Why would you deliberately take Harry from a safe place where he might, in fact, be quite content to stay? If I believed that you were motivated by purely selfless desires, that you are not trying appeasing your guilt at James and Lily's death, I might be more inclined to help you."

"I want to visit him," Sirius whispered after a few moments' silence. "If he really is happy, I'll drop the whole thing, okay?" Dumbledore nodded. "Now what did you have to discuss with Remus?"

"Yes, well, it seems that my letter has gotten lost in the post." At Dumbledore's words, Remus' heart sank. He had completely forgotten! "As you may have heard, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts has just opened up again. Professor Lockhart is, well, rather too indisposed to continue and I thought of you." Remus stared back at him, the words not sinking in. Dumbledore was asking him, him, Remus Lupin, to be a Hogwarts professor! "What do you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, what about my, my-"

"His furry little problem," Sirius interrupted. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't really think it's a laughing matter," Remus muttered, looking down at his hands.

"No, I don't suppose it would be. I have, indeed, taken these things into account. As you know, I take the safety of my students very seriously. Severus has agreed to brew you the Wolfsbane potion which would of course help. You would transform in the Shrieking Shack, as you did in you school days and I would organize a substitute for you in the days immediately after the full moon, should you require it."

"Why me?" Remus asked.

"I should think that quite obvious. You were top of your year in DADA and have first-hand experience tackling the Dark Arts. You possess the patience, understanding, intelligence, firmness, and kindness necessary in being a good teacher. I seem to remember you did your fare share of tutoring while you were in school. You are also far less likely to get scared off because of this silly jinx people think is fixed on the post. I could think of no one better for the position. What say you my boy?"

"What about the parents, and the students for that matter? I can hardly think they'd be thrilled that a werewolf was teaching them."

"Discretion seems to be the key word today," Dumbledore stated calmly, shooting a glance Sirius' way. "The other professors are to keep the secret and I see no reason why the parents or the students need to know. You would of course receive the standard salary along with the customary free medical care and room and board."

Remus looked at Sirius, waiting for him to share his thoughts. Sirius licked him lips and smiled. "It's your decision Moony; I can't make it for you. However, I can't think of any reason you shouldn't take the job. You would be perfect, as disgusting as I think it is that one of the Marauders would become a teacher!"

"I suppose I should take the post then," Remus said warily, a smile spreading over his lips despite himself.

"Jolly good!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I think this calls for a toast." He crossed the room to the liqueur cabinet in the corner of the room. He drew out a bottle of amber liquid. "I am afraid that wizards still haven't quite gotten the knack for good scotch. This was a Christmas present from a friend, my favorite. It's a forty-year old Balblair, a nice dry oak, spicy finish." Dumbledore poured three glasses and handed them around. "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings and good friends," Remus amended. Sirius gave him a small smile and nodded, taking a sip of the whisky. He'd never much cared for the stuff really. He was more of an ale man himself but he couldn't help but smile. Remus deserved a happy ending, even if his own wasn't quite realized.

Later that night, he opened the door to his childhood home. He hadn't wanted to stay there, too full of bad memories, but Remus' flat was entirely too small. He didn't want to stay at Hogwarts and, if he was really honest with himself, he just wanted to be alone for a bit. His entire family was gone-his father, Regulus and finally his mother. It wasn't that he was sad, good riddance as far as he was concerned. But the reality was setting in. He hadn't really had had to deal with how much things had changed before. Lily and James were gone. Harry was living with his aunt and uncle. Remus was off to Hogwarts. He was all alone. He muttered a quick spell and the room became illuminated. The front hall was just as he'd remembered it.

He looked around at the cobwebs and dust that clung to every surface. It was such a thoroughly disgusting place really. He was drawn from his reverie by a shuffling noise. He came face to face with his earliest enemy, his mother's old, crotchety house elf. Sirius glared down at Kreacher, the piece of shit that, as far as he was concerned, survived on pure spite. "What is Master Sirius doing defaming his poor mother's house?" the thing asked in a croaky voice.

"I've come home Kreacher and I'm not going anywhere," he replied coolly. "Welcome home Sirius, welcome home . . . "

A/N: So I know it's been impossibly long! I'm really sorry but I've gotten caught up in the semester. I'm not going to make any updating promises but I don't think it should be too, too long. This chapter actually went really quickly. I wrote it in one sitting! I hope you liked it and, whatever your thoughts, REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Meeting Harry

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing belongs to me except a couple of insignificant characters. The rest belong to JK Rowling. The song excerpt belongs to the great Tracy Chapman. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

"You see it's been a hard road the road I'm traveling on  
And if I take your hand I might lead you down the path to ruin  
I've had a hard life I'm just saying it so you'll understand  
That right now, right now, I'm doing the best I can  
At this point in my life"

-Tracy Chapman (At This Point in My Life)

Sirius pushed back his newly trimmed fringe as he stepped out of the lift. He looked around the bustling office irritably. Moody's call the night before had messed up his carefully laid plans. He'd intended to pop into Privet Drive that day to check on Harry. "Black!" Moody barked, hobbling over to him.

"Moody," Sirius acknowledged with a quick nod of his head.

"Follow," the old auror ordered, as he began walking toward the back of the room. "I partnered you with Shacklebolt. I figured if anyone will be able to whip a sorry sod like you into shape, it's Shacklebolt." Sirius snorted. Well, subtlety wasn't one of Moody's strong suits.

"Sounds fine to me," Sirius muttered. He could feel all eyes on him. There had been a brief article in the Daily Prophet the day before explaining that, because of some mix-up, which was completely out of the Ministry's control, Sirius had been wrongly incarcerated. The Minister himself had, according to the article, rectified the situation as soon as he became aware of it, installing Sirius in a top position in the Auror Department and giving him a hefty settlement. Sirius knew better than to rock the boat, especially when he still needed to sort out the Harry situation.

"There's your desk," Moody barked gesturing to a cleared desk in a small cubicle. Shacklebolt got up from his which was positioned just opposite. "Bring Black up to speed. I want those Dolohov reports on my desk by six," Moody ordered before hobbling toward his own office.

"It's good to see you again Sirius," Shacklebolt greeted, extending his massive hand. Sirius took it, giving the man a half smile.

"It's good to see you too. I'm glad they didn't pare me with some newbie."

"Yeah, well I might have had something to do with that," Shacklebolt confessed. "I know you by reputation and I requested you. I've been rather disappointed with my partners as of late. Martin, he was my partner before you, was scared of his own shadow. Moody desked him a couple of weeks ago and I've been a free agent until now."

"Sure," Sirius replied, unsure of how to respond, a bit taken aback by Shacklebolt's candor and enthusiasm. He wasn't entirely sure he liked it. "So what do we have on our plates?"

"To be honest, all of my cases are new. I had been in charge of yours."

"Oh . . . well I suppose it's solved now eh?" Sirius chuckled nervously. Shacklebolt nodded.

"I suppose it is. Well, we are still trying to sort through ex-Death Eater files. Minister doesn't want to hear about it but Moody likes to keep an eye on."

"And a bloody scary eye it is."

"Yes, well, we've got Dolohov and Malfoy at the moment along with a group of nasty smugglers out of Seville. They keep trying to bring cursed rosary beads across the border, out of the continent. Knockturn Alley nutters are having a field day, stop at nothing to get their hands on them."

"Sounds like a full plate. How exactly are we keeping an eye on them?"

"Glad you asked. Technology has gotten a bit better since you, well, since you've been gone." He flicked his wand at a screen in front of Sirius' desk. 'I'll teach you the spell later." Sirius' eyes grew wide as three separate pictures appeared. "We're not allowed to have them on private property but there are ways around.

"What about audio?" Sirius asked, stepping closer to the screen.

"Here,' Shacklebolt handed him a head set. "Just tap your wand on them once for picture 1, two for picture 2, you get the idea."

"That's bloody amazing that is. How does it work?"

"Well, basically, the spell contains a marker or address and it pulls the image from the coordinates you give and transfers it to the screen. The marker can be a person, an object, a place, whatever you want. To be honest, I'm not sure past that. It's bloody useful though, it is. They haven't released it to the public yet so we're supposed to remain silent on the subject."

"No problem there, staying silent about everything else."

"I'm a bit surprised you're letting Fudge carry on, to be honest."

"Yeah well," Sirius began uncomfortably. "You know I'm trying to get Harry," Sirius blurted out. If they were to be partners, he could at least be honest. Shacklebolt nodded. "Well, then you know that Fudge could make that decidedly difficult. I was going to go to Privet Drive today, you know, to check up on him." Sirius stopped, noticing a change on Shacklebolt's face. "What?"

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me, understand?" Shacklebolt began, lowering his voice and leaning closer to Sirius. Sirius nodded quickly, searching Shacklebolt's face for the truth. The reflections from the screens danced across the man's face, adding an odd urgency to his words. "Harry's not in Surry anymore."  
"Where the hell is he?" Sirius asked, his voice rising.

"Shh! This is highly classified information."

"So Fudge is stopping at nothing to keep me away from Harry is he?" Sirius hissed.

"He is but that's not why Harry's . . . not in Surry. He blew up his aunt from what I understand."

"Blew up his-are you taking the piss?"

"No, I assure you. He, well he got a letter from the Ministry one night after he blew up his aunt saying he'd been expelled from Hogwarts. Apparently, he ran away and ended up in London via the Knight Bus. Minister met him there, relieved that you hadn't caught him and eaten him for dinner, let him off scot free."

"So he's in London?"

"He was. The Minister moved him for his "own safety"."

"Do you know where he is?"

Shacklebolt sighed. "Here's the problem, and know that I really do want to help you."

"Where is my godson Shacklebolt?" Sirius growled.

"That's the problem; I can't tell you. There are only four people who know where Harry is: me, Dumbledore, Minister and Moody."

"Why do you know?"

"I am Moody's second in command and the Ministry brought in the Auror Department. You see my predicament."

"To hell with your predicament."

"I suggest you get the information from Dumbledore Sirius. Fudge doesn't have so much control over his future," Shacklebolt stated coldly. "I've already overstepped telling you that much. Now let's get back to work. Look through these inventory reports and try to crack the code. The Seville fuckers have come up with a pseudonym for the beads." Shacklebolt handed Sirius a folder bulging with pieces of parchment. Sirius took the folder and sat at his desk, seething.

The work day passed fairly quickly. While he was still angry as a hornet, Sirius found that he rather enjoyed the work. He had forgotten the thrill of cracking codes, solving cases. By the end of the day, he had loosened up enough to apologize to Shacklebolt. "Shacklebolt . . . " he began awkwardly.

"You can call me Kingsley."

"Right, well Kingsley, I'm . . . sorry. I know you put your job in jeopardy telling me about Harry. I do appreciate it I'm just . . . frustrated."

"I know. I understand more than you think. I've been trying to get entry clearance for my little sister for six years, no headway."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. We have a common enemy you and I."

"Yeah well Fudge was a power mongering fucker when he started; I hadn't really expected him to change. Here are the inventory reports. It wasn't a pseudonym, not really anyway. What you thought was an obscure potion was really rosary beads in German: Rosenkranz-Perlen."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Helga."

"German teacher?"

"You could say that . . . " Sirius said wryly. Kingsley raised his eyebrows but didn't press further.

"Thanks Sirius. Are you off?"

"Yes, I believe Dumbledore and I have a lot of discussing to do." Kingsley looked worried for a moment. "Don't worry. I will just say I went to Privet Drive and found he wasn't there. He doesn't need to know where I got the information."

"Thank you."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Morley, her name's Morley."

"Good luck with her. If there's ever anything I can do, just tell me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kingsley nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Sirius stepped out of the office, successfully avoiding Moody. Once he got to the front entry, he flooed straight to Dumbledore's office. There wasn't time for invitations and niceties. He meant business. "Dumbledore," Sirius growled, stepping out of the fireplace. Dumbledore looked up from a book he was studying. There was a cup of tea beside him along with a hitherto untouched plate of biscuits.

"Sirius, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked jovially.

"I'm not in the mood Dumbledore. I've just come from Privet Drive."

"Ahh,, I see. Kingsley told you."

"No, I said I've just come fr-"

"There's no reason to lie to me Sirius. I have no intention of telling Fudge about Mr. Shacklebolt," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Fine," Sirius spat, choosing not to question Dumbledore further on the "how". "Why the _hell _didn't you tell me?"

"I assure you Sirius, I had every intention of telling you in due time."

"Due time my arse! You are as bad as Fudge. Both of you will stop at nothing to keep me away from my _godson_."

"That was never my intention Sirius. As to Cornelius' motivation, I can only speculate. I am simply looking out for the best interests of _Harry_."

"As am I and what is in his best interest-"

"Perhaps you would like to tell me something about Harry, something that you know about the boy that would put you in the position of knowing what is in his best interest," Dumbledore cut in, the softness slipping from his voice. It was at times like these that Sirius understood why the old wizard was so feared.

"James and Lily put me in charge of his care if they were unable to do so," Sirius explained simply.

"Please sit down Sirius," Dumbledore sighed. Sirius obeyed. "I know how frustrating this must be for you Sirius. I know you feel as if you've failed James but that is no reason to be hasty in trying to make up for your perceived failure. I would not risk Harry's safety or his happiness. He is quite content where he is."

"And where might that place be?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"He is staying with a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Ron Weasley. They have become quite inseparable, not unlike you and James." Sirius heart lightened slightly. At least Harry had a friend.

"I would really like to speak with him."

"Could it not wait until the end of the summer when Harry is back at Hogwarts?"  
"No it could not. I have every right to see him and if you do not give me your permission it won't stop me."

"Very well. I will floo and try to arrange a meeting."

"Now?"

"Now? Is it that crucial?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius was tired of the run around. He wanted action and he wanted to see Harry, to know that he hadn't completely failed James yet.

"It is, yes."

"If you insist."

"I do," Sirius added unnecessarily. Dumbledore rose to his feet and crossed the room to the fireplace. He grabbed the jar of floo powder that sat on the mantle and took out a pinch. He tossed in the powder and put his head in the swirling green flames.

"Arthur Weasley Residence," he stated clearly. Sirius moved closer though he couldn't really see anything.

"Well hello Professor Dumbledore!" a woman's pleasant voice greeted.

"Hello Molly, I hope I am not disturbing your dinner preparation."

"Not at all sir. Can I help you?"

"Yes actually, I-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a small boom. Sirius heard Mrs. Weasley's feet shuffle across the floor.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT EXPLOSIVES IN THE HOUSE! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A VERY IMPORTANT CALL!" she screeched up the stairs. Sirius mad a mental note to find out more about Fred and George Weasley. "I am sorry Professor."

"Please, call me Albus and it is no problem. I rather think our Mr. Filch breathes a sigh of relief every time your boys return to you," he chuckled but Mrs. Weasley didn't respond in kind so the old professor pushed forward. "I am flooing because Mr. Sirius Black is here in my office and he wishes and audience with Harry."

"What does he want with Harry?" she asked, her dander clearly up.

"Surely you have read about Mr. Black's unlawful incarceration?"  
"Yes, of course. I am very sorry for his situation."

"Yes, it was indeed tragic. You might not know, however, that Mr. Black is also Harry's godfather."

"Oh," Molly was silent for a moment. "Well, I suppose, if you would like that is, the two of you could come over for supper. It would be no problem for me and perhaps it would be more comfortable for Harry." Sirius could hear a decidedly protective tone in the woman's voice. She could mean trouble for him.

"I will ask Mr. Black but if what I am smelling is for tonight, I would be delighted." Dumbledore drew his head from the fire and looked at Sirius expectantly. Sirius nodded. It was better than nothing. "Mr. Black says he would love to."

"Very good, we are eating around half seven."

"Is there anything I could bring?"

"No, no, your company is honor enough."

"Very well, we will see you in an hour."

"Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley."

An hour later, Dumbledore and Sirius stood outside the Burrow, surrounded by an astonishing collection of Wellington boots. "Are you nervous?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Not at all," Sirius stammered. He was bloody terrified. Dumbledore knocked on the door and a moment later, a tall, gangly red head who Sirius recognized appeared at the door. His eyes grew wide but he allowed the two men inside.

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley."

"'S no problem Professor, M-Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Sirius. You're Ron right?" Ron nodded mutely.

"Ronald, who is at the door?" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house.

"It's Professor Dumbledore and-and Sirius Mum," Ron answered, still looking pale.

"Oh my goodness! Well bring them into the sitting room. Arthur, offer them something to drink!" Sirius and Dumbledore were ushered into the sitting room. It was a nice house, cluttered and slightly messy but comforting, welcoming, Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hello!" a balding man, who Sirius assumed was Arthur Weasley though he looked a bit different than he had 12 years earlier, greeted. "Can I get either of you something to drink? Tea? Wine? Firewhiskey?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Dumbledore replied. Sirius was tempted by the wine but he accepted tea as well.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Molly's just putting on the finishing touches. It's not everyday we get celebrities in this house." Sirius liked Arthur Weasley already and felt a bit more comfortable with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Is Harry about?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ron was going to fetch him, excuse me," Arthur got up and went to the base of the stairs.

"Ron, would you and Harry come down please?" he bellowed up the stairs. A moment later, Sirius clapped eyes on a very familiar face. He was shocked. If not for the green eyes, Lily's eyes, he would have sworn a younger version of James was standing in front of him. Of course he had been told but . . . this was down right freaky.

"H-hello," Sirius stammered. Harry blushed.

"Hi ya," he replied, wiping his hand on his jeans before extending it to Sirius.

"I know everyone must tell you this but you look _exactly_ like your father." Sirius accepted Harry's handshake, putting down his cup of tea.

"Yeah, I've heard it a couple of times," Harry chuckled, clutching the back of his neck. "So, so you knew my mum and dad then?"

"Your dad and I were best friends, met on the train first year."

"Just like Harry and Ron," Mr. Weasley stated proudly.

"I've never talked to, well, _friends _of my parents before." Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and was pleased to see anticipation, and a bit of excitement. "Do you, do you think you could tell me about them? I mean, only if you have the time and if you, err, if you want to." Harry looked down at his dirty trainers and again clutched the back of his neck. James had done that too.

"I'd be happy to."

"Perhaps you and Sirius would like to go out to the garden Harry. I don't think Molly will done for a bit," Mr. Weasley cut in. As if in answer, a crash came from the kitchen. Mr. Weasley winced and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Let's go," Sirius gestured to the door. Harry followed. Before either knew how to feel about being alone, they were out in the garden. It was a lovely day, warm and sunny and the air had that delicious evening feel, heavy without being oppressive as if the earth itself was beginning to drift closer and closer to sleep. "So what would you like to know?"

"This might seem a bit funny but, well, here goes, did my dad like lima beans?" Sirius almost laughed out loud but choked it back at the last second.

"Lima beans? No, James detested almost every type of vegetable. He could only tolerate them when they were deep fried and covered with mayonnaise," Sirius chuckled. "It used to drive your mum mad! She'd try to slip them in things, purée them and put them in his soup, hide them in big steaks." Harry grinned. It struck Sirius that this might be the first time Harry had ever heard about his parents in this way. It made him sad.

"I don't like vegetables either," Harry said, still grinning.

"Harry?"

"Yes Mr. Black?"  
"Oh Merlin, don't call me Mr. Black! I'm not that old, not yet anyway. Just call me Sirius."

"Okay Sirius . . . "

"Did you know that I'm your-"

"Godfather, yeah, Mrs. Weasley told me."

"Oh, well . . . "

"Don't worry! You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Don't, don't feel obligated to, you know, visit me and stuff," Harry finished lamely. Something was fishy; Sirius could practically taste it. It was the second time Harry had used the phrase "if you want to".

"No, no that's not it at all! I was wondering, well, you see, oh Merlin how do I say this? Are you happy at your aunt and uncle's?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well of course you are probably quite content to stay there. I-I well, your mum and dad put me in charge of you should anything happen to them and I was just wondering if you'd like to come live with me, instead of with your aunt and uncle. I won't be angry or anything if you-"

"Are you kidding?!" Harry exclaimed. "I _hate_ it at my aunt and uncle's. When can I move in?"

Sirius didn't know what to say for a few moments, utterly shocked at Harry's response. "Well, I'm very flattered," he began, immediately feeling like an idiot. He had to admit though that he was rather chuffed. "The problem is, I have to convince the Ministry . . . and Dumbledore before you can come. How much longer are you on holiday?"

"Only another week. Do you think it could be sorted by then? What kind of house do you live in? Is there anyone else living there?" Sirius put up his hand to stop the volley of questions.

"I'm not sure how soon I can get this sorted though I'm pretty sure I could get it done before your Christmas holidays. Right now I'm living in my parents' old house but it's strictly temporary until I find another and no, no one else is living there, nor will they. Well, that is to say, my friend Remus might come, if I can convince him. He'll be your new DADA professor by the way."

"Oh, well that's okay. If you need me to do anything, write a letter to the Ministry, talk to Dumbledore, I'll do it."

"They're that bad eh?"

"Worse! I can't wait to get away from them, especially Uncle Vernon." Just as Sirius was about to press Harry for more, Mrs. Weasley called from the doorway that dinner was ready. Reluctantly, the two went back inside. This felt like the beginning of a very great adventure.

A/N: So . . . apparently I'm not very good at following through with promises of quick updates. I went on a trip for two weeks and then it's been crazy here. Hopefully, I'll be able to get in another chapter in the next couple of weeks but I have papers that are coming due, concerts, and exams so I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you REVIEW!!!! Sorry again for the late update!

Peace, Love, and Harmony,

Liz


	7. A lot like Christmas: Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
take a look in the five and ten glistening once again  
with candy canes and silver lanes aglow . . ."_

_-Meredith Wilson_

"Can you pass me that hammer?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the open toolbox on the desk.

"I still don't know why you're not using your wand; you're going to do yourself an injury," Remus said, handing him the implement none-the-less.

"If I'm going to live in the muggle world, I have to at least make an effort don't I?" Sirius would never admit to Remus or anyone else for that matter that he got a masculine thrill from using a hammer, carrying heavy boxes up long flights of stairs.

"Suppose," Remus snorted. "It's nice though, your flat. The view's not half bad either." Remus pointed out the window at a group of undergrads who were talking animatedly, weighed down by brightly colored shopping bags.

"You don't know the half of it! I'll take you out tonight; that's when the real show begins." Sirius looked back at Remus over his shoulder, wagging his eyebrows devilishly. He hadn't done anything with these uni girls but what was the harm in looking?

"That's truly disgusting Padfoot. You're a grown man. What is it now, thirty-eight, thirty-nine?"

"Sod off!" Sirius threw a piece of toffee at his impish friend though he didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face. "How are exams going? Have you failed anyone yet, oh wise professor?"

Remus groaned. "I've so many to mark! If the seventh year papers are any indication, I won't be finished with the lot of them until summer holidays."

"I would try to drum up some sympathy but I just haven't the energy. Now how does that look?" Sirius stepped off of his ladder and stood back, admiring his handy work. It was a week before Harry was due to come for Christmas and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had just finished hanging the last garland from the low ceiling. He had practically covered the house in evergreen, twinkling lights, pudgy snowmen, etc. The woman in the shop had looked at him a bit strangely when he spent over 400 quid but if it would help Harry warm up to the new house, it would all be worth it.

The two had been exchanging letters all term. They had started forced and awkward but Sirius was beginning to feel more comfortable. Sometimes, their letters were just funny, relating a joke one of them had heard, a particularly nasty thing one of them had eaten (usually from Sirius' end). They had also utilized the floo network, having a couple of long conversations after the other students had gone to bed. This would be first time that Harry had seen the flat and the first time he'd spent the night. To say that Sirius was nervous would be a massive understatement.

"It looks good Sirius, very festive. I'm sure Harry will love it."

"Good . . . good. You're still coming aren't you?"

"Yeah, Harry and I will floo from Hogwarts after seeing the train off."

"Good. I'll be home around half four. I've been pulling doubles for Moody, hoping I'll get some time off over Christmas."

"Doubles? That sounds a bit rough. How is it going, the new job? I mean, I suppose it's not really new anymore."

"It's going well," Sirius replied, sinking down onto the couch with a sigh. "I'm completely knackered after last night but it's going well. I forgot how much I enjoyed it . . . Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus joined him on the couch, looking at the man expectantly.

"Do you think James would be angry with me?"

"Angry? Why would he be angry?"

"For going on I mean. I just, I just feel so bloody _guilty_ for enjoying anything. James should be the one working on cases. He should be the one decorating for Christmas, waiting for his son to come home."

"Sirius, James loved you as much as you loved him. Switch places for a second. What would you say to James if your situations were reversed?"  
"I wouldn't say a bloody thing; I'd be dead," Sirius gave a forced laugh.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"Right, right, well I suppose I'd tell him to stop being ridiculous. I'd never want him to be miserable. It's just so hard though, to make my . . . well my head understands it at the very least."

"I think James would thank you Sirius. You're just trying to make his son happy. I haven't had much contact with Harry. I've just seen him a couple of times out of class, but the boy, well he needs a home, a family. To hell with your guilt; this is about Harry! All James would want is for you to make his son happy."

"Thanks Moony. Speaking of happiness, you seem quite a bit happier than you did in August."

"Probably because I _am _much happier than I was in August. You've no idea, well perhaps you have some idea, how lonely I was. I also, well don't take this the wrong way or anything, I really love teaching. I feel like I'm good at it too. James is probably rolling in his grave but I was never like the two of you. I actually had to put in some effort and I put in effort because I wanted to.'

"We liked school too and we never managed to beat you in DADA."

"Yes, well, that's because I'm the master. Now what was that thing you said about taking me out on the town?"

"Ah yes, the costumes of the undergraduates are particularly scant at The Rule."

A/N: So this is short I know. It was either go on and wait until God knows when to post it or put this up now. I'm sure some of you will be wondering why I skipped ahead. The answer is pretty simple. I am not one of those people who can write a completely alternate version of the books; my attention span isn't that long. I'll be skipping around quite a bit really. All of this is to make sure I get to the end of seventh year and tell you what happens! That being said, the next chapter and possibly a couple more will be continuations of this Christmas. Writing this also gives me an excuse to listen to Christmas music in April! I hope y'all enjoyed and ten points to the person who can tell me in what town Sirius is living! I had a rather awkward encounter in that town last weekend . . .


	8. Baby It's Cold Outside: Christmas PartII

Disclaimer: I own only Sookie Bishop. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy and put on some Christmas music!

"_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside  
Baby it's cold outside"_

-Frank Loesser

"Sirius!" Remus bellowed from the front door. He and Harry had been standing out in the cold for the better part of ten minutes. They had tried knocking, ringing the bell, nothing seemed to be working.

"Could he be out?" Harry asked, shifting uncertainly from one foot to the other.

"I suppose he _could _be," Remus mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know why he would be though. It's not as if we're late; he knew when we were coming!"

"And he didn't give you a key, Professor?"

"It's Remus during the holidays Harry, and no . . . I suppose that would have been a smart thing to do but I just didn't think. Anyway, we mine as well sit if we're going to wait. I say if he's not here in another five minutes we go down the street for tea." Remus set his suitcase down and sat on the step. He had transfigured his and Harry's trunks before leaving Hogwarts and the two had changed into muggle clothes. Even so, Remus felt as if every person who passed was staring at them. "Good job on your DADA exam Harry, I meant to congratulate you earlier."

"Oh, thank you Professor . . . It's your lessons, really. All of us are learning so much."

"You needn't try to butter me up now Harry! Save it for next term."

"No, it's true! Professor Lockhart's lessons were ridiculous compared to yours. I think you've even managed to win over Fred and George."

'They're smart boys, remind me a lot of your dad and Sirius actually."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm, speak of the devil, here he comes." Remus stood, quickly followed by Harry who hurriedly brushed invisible specks of dirt from his jeans. Sirius came bounding up the lane, a grocery bag, full to bursting, swinging from his arm. His cheeks and nose were ruby red from the cold and his hair disheveled from the wind. He stopped at the foot of the steps, looking up at the two apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I was half way through cooking supper when I realized I'd forgotten to buy the chicken. You can't very well have a chicken roast without a chicken now can you?"

"No, I don't suppose you can," Remus laughed. "Well come on! Harry and I are frozen to death." Remus ushered Sirius up the stairs and took hold of his and Harry's suitcases.

"No, Professor, I can get it," Harry hastened. Sirius grinned from ear to ear.  
"After you _Professor_. Harry, don't be silly. Your _Professor_ can handle two weightless bags I'm sure." Sirius said after opening the door. Remus groaned and Harry blushed. The three traipsed into the house.

"Wow," Harry breathed, looking around. He had never seen so many Christmas decorations, not even at Hogwarts.

"Do you like it? I kind of went a bit overboard but-"

"It's amazing! How did you do all of this?"

"Oh, it wasn't that much work, just something I threw together." Sirius blushed. Remus snorted. "Shut it you! Here Harry, let me show you your room. Now, if you don't like it, well, we'll just change it." Harry followed Sirius down a tight hallway that was made all the more narrow by the plastic, glowing snowmen and Santa Clauses lining it.

"Bloody hell Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "Have you added _more _decorations since I was here last weekend?" Sirius chose not to answer. He stopped at the door at the end of the hall. He opened it and stepped into the room; Harry followed. Sirius had cleared out the stores in town of more than just Christmas decorations. The room looked like a showroom. Harry was now the owner of his own, big-screen color tv, laptop, and stereo. He had a bookshelf full of books (all of them educational, of course) and his shelves were fully stocked with everything from a broom-maintenance kit to a set of new Zonko's supplies

"Wow, Sirius . . . this is too much."

"Oh," Sirius sighed, scratching his ear. "I was worried you wouldn't like it. We-"

"No, Sirius that's not what I meant at all!" Harry exclaimed. "I, I mean you, I don't deserve all of this. You've gone to too much trouble on my account."

"Bullocks Harry!" Sirius laughed, his mood immediately brightened. "You told me about your silly sod of a cousin and all that he had. I reckon you deserve at least half as much."

"Thank you Sirius, really," Harry turned to his godfather.

"Your welcome . . . " Sirius trailed off, not sure if he should give Harry a hug. Would that be weird? Had he liked being hugged when he was thirteen? By the time he had sorted through the pros and cons, the moment had passed and the three of them were standing around the room awkwardly. "I think I'll leave you to unpack. I need to get this chicken in the oven. Remus, you're in the guest room near the kitchen. Call me if you need anything Harry."

"I will, thanks," Harry replied. Sirius left the room, suddenly aware that he still had the grocery bag slung over his shoulder. Remus set Harry's suitcase in the corner and retreated with a jaunty wave. Harry waved back and then went to the task of unpacking his things. He opened the closet and was amazed to find a few new articles of clothing including an expensive-looking black parka. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten new clothes, well, ones that weren't Hogwarts robes anyway. His drawers revealed even more new duds. He could barely cram his existing pieces in. He arranged his school books on the book shelf and the photo album Hagrid had given him on the bedside table. That done, he began examining the room more closely.

His bed was large and modern, quite unlike his bed at school and certainly different from the cot he'd had at the Dursleys. It had a black and white bedspread with two large M's in the middle, an insignia Harry recognized as belonging to the _Montrose Magpies_. Ron certainly wouldn't like that very much. Why would Sirius be supporting a Scottish team, he wondered. Admittedly, he didn't know Sirius that well but the man was still one of the most English people he knew! His musings were interrupted by his stomach which rumbled loudly. He pulled off his jumper and deposited it on the bed before walking down the hall to the kitchen. Sirius was stirring something at the stove while Remus sat at the table with a glass of Butterbeer.

"Did you find everything alright Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, fine thanks. It's amazing, the room I mean. I've never had so much new stuff in my life . . . "

"I'm glad you like it," Sirius said, shooting Harry a grin over his shoulder. He would never admit it but he'd been terrified that he'd done everything wrong. "I thought after dinner we could decorate the tree. You said you'd never done it before."

'That's great!"

"Sirius do you have that muggle radio thing you found in the attic?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's on top of the refrigerator. Why?" Sirius asked, gesturing at the radio with his elbow.

"I stayed at my muggle cousin's house one Christmas when I was young and the muggles have the most amazing Christmas music, ramble on and on about drummer boys and elves." Harry snorted. Aunt Petunia had played all of that at Christmas time too. He'd never been able to enjoy it though, busy with getting the house ready for innumerable Christmas parties and descending relatives.

"Fine with me. Dinner should be ready in another fifteen minutes or so."

"How long was I in my room?" Harry asked, sure that a chicken took a little longer than twenty five minutes.

"I may or may not have helped the bird along a bit," Sirius chuckled.

"I didn't know you could cook Sirius."

"It's one of Sirius' hidden talents. He knows how to make about three things."

"Says you who can't even manage to toast bread!" Sirius slapped Remus sharply on the back of the head.

"It smells amazing," Harry said, smiling at the two men's antics.

"It won't be as good as Hogwarts food but I don't think many people can live up to those standards."

"At this point I could eat a horse."

"There's some left-over Chinese food in the refrigerator," Sirius hastened.

"No, no, I can wait a bit longer," Harry replied quickly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, just sit down and relax. How was the rest of your term? I meant to ask."

"It went pretty well. My marks were fine I guess."  
"His DADA marks were top of his year," Remus put in. Harry blushed.

"Good for you Harry! Perhaps we have a future Auror in the making."

"Yeah, maybe!" Harry grinned. "Anyway, DADA was the only class I've ever done better in than Hermione."

"I can't imagine she was very happy about being beaten at anything."

"Yeah . . . well . . . no but I think it's good for her. She still wigs if she gets anything lower than 110 per cent."

"One of my more intense students," Remus added.

"How has work been?" Harry asked Sirius.

"It's been going well. I finally managed to arrange a large chunk of time off with Moody."

"You didn't need to go to any trouble on my account!" Harry said, a look of worry darkening his features.

"I needed the time off. I've been working my arse off for the past few months and I needed a breather. This is as good a time as any to unwind! Christmas has always been my favorite time of year."

"Did you have big Christmases with your family?" Harry asked. Sirius' face immediately fell and he turned back to the pot on the stove. Remus went silent. "I'm sorry: I didn't mean to-"

"No Harry, it's okay. Suffice to say, my fond Christmas memories come from after first year."

"Me too," Harry whispered, studying his hands intently.

"Hey Sirius," Remus broke through the silence. "Do you remember that Christmas during fourth year when you and James came to my house?"

"Ha! How could I forget?"

"Sirius and James got into my father's stash of Firewhiskey. They ended up losing their Christmas dinner behind the garden shed. Dad never invited them for the Holidays again."

"Oh, it was horrible! It turned me off booze for years! I still don't like Firewhiskey."

"I know this song!" Harry exclaimed. It was one that had been on one of Aunt Petunia's Christmas CD's.

"A bit suggestive for a Christmas song," Remus pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Prude."

"Sod off."

"One year during one of their Christmas parties, Aunt Petunia got into the sherry a bit early and sang this with some guy from Uncle Vernon's office. I think she ended up wearing the evergreen garlands."

"That would have been quite a sight," Sirius shuddered.

"As long as it wasn't _only_ garlands she was wearing," Remus added causing both Harry and Sirius to make retching noises.

"Unnecessary Professor!"

"Yes, highly unnecessary! Before Remus makes us lose our appetites altogether, let's eat." Sirius pulled the chicken from the oven. "Harry, could you get the plates. They're in the sink." Harry quickly obliged and Remus went to the stove to retrieve the sauce and mashed potatoes. A few moments later, they were all situated around the table, the small feast laid out in front of them.

"This looks great Sirius, really," Harry praised, piling mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Thanks but it's nothing really."

"Don't be modest Sirius; it doesn't suit you," Remus chided gently.

"Well I hope you enjoy. I bought cake and ice cream too so save room." The three ate in relative silence, content to gorge themselves on what turned out to be a very tasty meal, albeit, not up to Hogwarts standards. Harry felt a warm and cozy feeling creep up through him, the way he'd always imagined he'd feel in a real home. It had been similar at the Weasleys he supposed but the Burrow was so chaotic and loud. He loved it there, but this was different.

After dinner, Sirius brought a tray of ice cream, cake, and three mugs of hot chocolate into the sitting room. He had bought and set up the tree the day before. It was a bit too large but he had always thought too big was better than too small any way. He had also bought a plethora of decorations, far more than could physically fit onto the tree, despite its size. Harry immediately dove into the pile of fairy lights, glass bulbs, candy canes and plastic Santa figurines. Remus flipped on the television, settling on a movie Sirius had never heard of, Miracle on something Street.

"Colored or twinkling?" Harry asked holding up two boxes of lights.

"You pick," Sirius assured, sitting down on the couch and grasping his mug between his fingers. "You're the guest of honor." The grin on Harry's face was worth all of the hundreds of pounds Sirius had spent on decorations. James' son deserved a special Christmas. As Harry was unwinding the strands of colored lights, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sirius said, standing up. "You keep going on those lights."

Not setting down his hot chocolate, he grabbed hold of his wand which he kept in an arm holster under his jumper. He opened the door tentatively, revealing a rather unimpressive young woman carrying a clipboard and a pen. She was tall and a bit on the dumpy side, made worse by her clothes: a knee length tatty coat which was unbuttoned revealing an oversized, oatmeal-colored wool jumper and too-big jeans. She had finished the ensemble with grey clogs and a would-be festive hand-knitted green scarf. Her dark hair hung limply around her face. She was one of those people who looked like she could be somewhat pretty, though perhaps not beautiful, if she put in an effort, incidentally making her appearance that much more tragic.

"How can I help you?" Sirius asked, looking her up and down.

"Happy Holidays sir. My name is Susan Bishop and I am here on behalf of the Save the Evergreens Initiative. Have you heard of it?" To top it all off, she was American.

"I can't say that I have but we're in the middle of decorating our Christmas tree so, if you don't mind," he began to shut the door but she stuck her foot in before he could.

"If I might ask, where did you purchase your tree Mr . . . "

"My name is Sirius and I got my tree at a farm outside of town."

"So it was a live tree?"

"Yes . . . "

"That you chopped down?"

"Well I didn't chop it down myself."

"But it was living and breathing and then you ended its life?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say you wanted from me?" Sirius asked, getting increasingly aggravated.

"What are you going to do after the tree has served its purpose for you?"

"Put it on the curb I suppose. Now I think I'll say goodnight; Happy Christmas."

"Sir, if you knew what a blow you were dealing to the eco system-"

"Look, what do I have to do to get rid of you Ms.-"

"Bishop and if you could just sign this petition."

"What exactly does this petition say?"

"Basically, it is trying to put more pressure on the Christmas Tree farms to conduct their business in a more sustainable way."

"How much will it cost me?"  
"I don't know how much or even if it is going to have a direct economic impact on you," Susan said, her face hardening. "We want the farms to plant at least two trees for every tree they chop down. Then we want the city to recycle the used trees after Christmas. That's what the petitions says."

"Sirius, who's at the door?" Remus yelled from the sitting room.

"A nuisance and she's about to leave," Sirius shouted back.

"Wow, way to show some Christmas spirit," Susan spat, glaring. The look made her appear even more unfortunate.

"Look, I'm just interested in having a happy, relaxing Christmas without people like you trying to complicate the holiday season with guilt."

"Sirius, play nicely with the other children," Remus scolded, coming into the foyer, a grin dancing behind his stern gaze. "Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate Ms.-"

"I'm sure Ms. Bishop has a lot more people to inconvenience tonight. Goodbye," Sirius tried to shut the door but Susan was too fast for him.

"This was the last house on my list for tonight; I'd love some hot chocolate. It is fair trade isn't it?" She brushed past Sirius and followed Remus into the sitting room.

"Bloody muggles," Sirius mumbled, closing the door. When he got into the sitting room, Susan had taken off her coat and was accepting a cup from Remus.

"So it's a bitterly cold night to be out," Remus pointed out, shooting an impish grin at Sirius.

"Oh, it's not so bad really. It's the wind that will kill you and it hasn't been so bad tonight."

"What are you doing in St. Andrews?"

"I'm doing graduate work at the University. How about you? Are you two, you know," she made a gesture with her hands that made Sirius exclaim:  
"Merlin no!" He immediately covered his mouth and glanced around the room, hoping there wasn't anything overtly non-muggle in view. Susan looked at him curiously. "I-I mean, no, we're not . . . That is to say . . . Remus and I are just friends."

"Professor Lupin and I have just come back for Christmas Holidays," Harry explained. "Sirius is my godfather."

"Ahh, where do you go to school?" Sirius' face paled. He glared angrily at Remus; this was all his fault. The werewolf at least had the decency to look penitent.

"Well, it's a rather small school. I'm sure you wouldn't have heard of it, especially since you're an American. How long have you been in the UK?" Remus saved artfully.

"Only a few months; I came in September at the start of term."

"What do you study, How to Be An Annoying Hippie 101?" Sirius laughed, relieved that they had averted danger, however temporarily.

"Actually, I came here to study Social Anthropology. I'm sure you're a high powered executive, hell bent on accruing as much monetary wealth as possible at the expense of the rest of the population and our natural resources. Is that an equally generalized assessment?" she shot back.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" Harry cut in, looking nervously between the two.

"I don't think I did say. My name is Susan Bishop but most people just call me Sookie. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry; it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry extended his hand. She took it and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I see you're decorating your Christmas tree. It looks good; I like the lights."

"Sirius kind of went wild. There's no way we'll be able to get all of these ornaments on."

"Not without magic," Sookie said, flashing a significant look Sirius' way. "So what is it you do do Sirius? I can call you Sirius can't I?"  
"I'm in law enforcement if it's any of your business."

"And you're a teacher?" she asked Remus. Remus nodded. "Where did you two meet?"

"We met at school," Remus answered before Sirius could make a rude comment.

"Ahh, is that where you met Harry's parents? Are they on vacation or something."

"Not that it is any of your business but yes and Harry's parents are no longer with us. Now if you don't mind, you can show yourself out," Sirius spat before mumbling "nosy muggle" under his breath.

"I'm so sorry . . . I, I didn't know. I'll leave," she got up and collected her coat, setting the still full mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Just as she was about to leave the room, she turned around. "I just thought you should know, I'm not a muggle . . . "

A/N: I needed to stop somewhere! I hope you enjoyed this new installment and I apologize that it took this long! I have exams and am moving back home over the next week so I wouldn't expect anything new until then. After that it will be summer and I'll have considerably more time on my hands though! Thank you for the reviews; I loved all of them. Please continue the trend and REVIEW!!!!


	9. Kids from 1 to 92

**Disclaimer: I own no characters and the song belongs to Mel Torme.**

**"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire _**_**  
**_**_Jack Frost nipping at your nose _**_**  
**_**_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir _**_**  
**_**_And folks dressed up like Eskimos _**

**_Everybody knows a turkey and some _**_**  
**_**_Mistletoe help to make the season bright _**_**  
**_**_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow _**_**  
**_**_Will find it hard to sleep tonight _**

**_They know that Santa's on his way _**_**  
**_**_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies _**_**  
**_**_On his sleigh _**_**  
**_**_And ev'ry mother's _**_**  
**_**_Child is gonna spy to see if _**_**  
**_**_Reindeer really know how to fly _**

**_And so, I'm offering this _**_**  
**_**_Simple phrase to kids from _**_**  
**_**_One to ninety-two _**_**  
**_**_Altho' it's been said many times _**_**  
**_**_Many ways; "Merry Christmas to you""_**

Harry awoke on Christmas day early, much earlier than he had intended. They had stayed up late the night before playing a particularly vicious game of wizard's chess. Harry had soon found out that what Sirius lacked in patience and analytical thinking, his players made up for in brutality and duplicity. Harry had actually caught one of Sirius' rooks kicking Harry's knight off the board while Harry was trying to figure out where to move his queen. They hadn't gotten to bed until well past midnight, leaving dirty hot chocolate mugs and ice cream dishes. Harry looked over at his alarm clock which was glaring 6:17am. Sirius surely wouldn't be up for a couple more hours.

Still, Harry's brain wouldn't let him go back to sleep, despite the hour. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood. He stretched and yawned loudly, looking around the room for something to do. Of course, he could catch up on some homework but it was Christmas. You just didn't do homework on Christmas. He wasn't much in the mood for video games either. Deciding to abandon his room, Harry crossed the room and traveled out into the hall. It was still and silent and the floorboards felt shockingly cool beneath his feet. He tiptoed, though he didn't need to, toward the living room. What he saw upon entering the room made him snort loudly. Sirius was bent double over the side of the sofa, his wand pointing at a snow globe he must have been trying to charm. The room, which had already been filled to bursting with Christmas cheer, now housed a life-size santa clause who, upon noticing Harry, started bellowing Christmas carols.

Sirius awoke with a jerk. "Whatsamater?" he exclaimed loudly, his voice thick and clumsy with fatigue. Harry laughed again. Sirius' wand slipped from his hand and fired off, knocking a large garland from the ceiling. The thick bit of ivy fell on Sirius' head, contrasting with the red jumper he was still wearing from the night before. "Ouch," he groaned, pushing the garland off onto the floor. "Happy Christmas Harry!"

"Happy Christmas Sirius!" Harry smiled.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, standing up and stretching the kinks out of his back.

"6:30," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's just as well. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"That's fine."

"In the mean time, why don't you rouse Remus. If I'm not having a lie-in, he shouldn't either." Harry grinned. Sirius padded off toward his room and Harry headed to the guest room. So far, this Christmas holiday was the best he'd ever had, bar-none. He didn't imagine Sirius was like any of his friends' parents but it was nice to be somewhere other than Hogwarts and the Burrow where people didn't cringe at the sight of him. He loved Hogwarts and the Burrow but they weren't _his_. He didn't have his own room or many of his own things. Sirius' house was different. He felt like he belonged and couldn't believe that less than six months before, he hadn't even known Sirius existed.

He pushed Remus' door open slowly and tiptoed over to Remus' bedside. He tapped Remus on the shoulder sharply. The werewolf opened his eyes blearily. "Happy Christmas," Harry whispered.

"Oh-um Cappy Histmas, I mean Happy Christmas Harry. What are you doing up so early? Sirius won't be up for hours."

"He's in the shower," Harry whispered back, blushing.

"Really, well that's got to be a record. I'll be out in a couple minutes." Harry nodded and left the room. He re-emerged into the living room. A small mountain sat beneath the massive tree which was sparklingly magnificently. He remembered his first Christmas at Hogwarts, only two short years ago. He had been absolutely amazed that he had anything beyond an old sock. This was another level though, another level of happiness. He sat down on the sofa that Sirius had just vacated and flipped on the TV. "It's a Wonderful Life" was on.

Remus emerged from his room a moment later, looking decidedly rough but quite cheerful. He had filled out a little bit over the past few months. His robes were still patchy and he was still skinny but he looked a lot better. Remus flicked his wand at the pile of unwashed dishes and they went zooming to the kitchen, cleaning themselves on the way. "Are you hungry for breakfast?" Remus asked jovially.

Harry looked at him doubtfully. Remus herumfed but managed a sheepish grin. "I can fry an egg!"

"We'll do it together professor," Harry simpered, ignoring the glare he was getting from the older man. The kitchen was a bit of a mess. They had been spending their days having fun and had neglected the day-to-day chores.

"Scrambled or fried?" Remus asked, flicking his wand at a dirty skillet. It rose into the air and landed, clean as a whistle, on the now lit stove.

"Scrambled," Harry answered, putting the kettle on to boil.

Sirius walked in, his hair dripping onto a forest green jumper. "Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid will be here around eleven; they've just sent word," he stated simply. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs," Remus and Harry said at the same time.

"Lovely!" Just as Sirius was about to sit down, the fire in the kitchen sprung to life. Mrs. Weasley's face appeared.

"Happy Christmas boys!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas Molly," Sirius greeted.

"I was just wondering if Ron and I could pop over. We've Harry's Christmas presents and some breakfast."

"We alre-" Remus began but what cut off by Sirius and Harry.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

"That would be wonderful!" Sirius interjected.

A moment later, Molly, in her nicest robes and tinsel in her hair, and Ron, still in his maroon pajamas appeared in the kitchen. Molly handed a steaming plate of cinnamon scones to Remus who forced a smile. She then handed Harry a large, lumpy package. He tore it open right away.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley! I love it; it's fantastic!"

"Oh it's nothing," Mrs. Weasley blushed.

"It's not nothing!" Harry argued, holding up the bright green jumper proudly. She had stitched a large, red lion on the front.

"I got you something too," Ron said uncertainly, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Oh, wait just a minute. I have to get yours," Harry dashed to the living room and reappeared a moment later. He and Ron exchanged the packages. Ron had gotten Harry a large bag of toffee from Honeydukes and Harry-

"Ah! It's brilliant!" Ron cried, holding up the commemorative Chudley Cannons knit cap and scarf. "Thanks Harry."

"Too bad it couldn't have been a really team," Sirius muttered. Remus glared at him.

"Well, we best be getting back home. Bill and Charlie should be getting there any minute."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh it was nothing Harry, really," she gave him a warm hug. "It was nice seeing you again Mr. Bla-Sirius, and it's always nice meeting you out of the context of Fred and George's antics Professor. Lupin."

"Happy Christmas Harry," Ron followed his mother into the fireplace and disappeared into the flames.

"Merlin, these are the best scones I've ever eaten!" Sirius exclaimed. "I hope you'll hurry up on those eggs though Remus, I'm starving."

An hour later, the three of them, along with Dumbledore and Hagrid sat in the small living room, plates of eggs and scones sitting on their laps. "It was so nice of you to invite us Sirius." Dumbledore said, taking a bite of eggs.

"I'm glad you could make it," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, s'always nice gettin' out o' the castle," Hagrid added.

"When can we open presents Sirius?" Harry asked eagerly, eyeing the small mountain under the tree. Sirius smiled.

"Why don't you pass them around Harry."

"Yes Harry; you can be Father Christmas," Remus added. "I'm going to go turn on some Christmas music."

"I'm surprised Alastair is allowing you this much time off Sirius," Dumbledore commented mildly, accepting a small package from Harry.

"Yes, I'll pay for it after the holidays but it's well worth it," Sirius smiled. "How's the old Whomping Willow Hagrid?"

"'S doin' alright."

After Harry was done, each adult had a few token presents sitting in front of him. Harry could barely be seen behind his large pile. "It's not fair!" Harry exclaimed. "I shouldn't get more; I don't need this many presents."

"Nonsense Harry," Sirius grinned. "You're thirteen! Children always get more presents than adults do."  
"I just can't help feeling like Dudley right now."

"'S long as yeh don' start throwin' a fit abou' not enough or growin' a pig's tail yeh should be fine," Hagrid chuckled.

"Oldest starts," Sirius stated authoritatively.

"Oh, I suppose that means me," Dumbledore smiled benignly and opened a small, lumpy package wrapped in brown paper. "Is this from you Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, blushing. "Socks!" Dumbledore exclaimed, holding up a wooly pair that were decorated with moving, star-spouting wands. "No one has ever gotten me socks before."

"I know sir."

"Am I missing something?" Remus asked.

"A private joke between Harry and myself . . . Hagrid, I think it's your turn." Hagrid opened up Harry's gift as well.

"Thanks Harry; it's great!" Harry had gotten him set of novelty bagpipes. Remus and Sirius followed, receiving a book on Peruvian Pixies and a motorcycle calendar from Harry respectively. By the end of the hour, Harry was surrounded by a large pile of presents and wrapping paper.

"Wow," Harry sighed.

"I think there's one more," Sirius stated gleefully.

"More?" Harry asked, his eyes bulging.

"Mmhmm, just one. Go look outside." Harry scrambled out of the tangle of wrapping paper. "It's in the back garden." Sirius said, pointing toward the back door. He and Harry rushed to the window. Harry could barely believe what he was seeing.

"Sirius, you didn't," Remus groaned, coming up behind Harry.

"Oh my . . ." Harry trailed off, his mouthing hanging open.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, staring at the bright green motorcycle sitting in the middle of their garden. "Can I ride it?"

"I think maybe you should wait," Remus said, clearing his throat audibly.

"Yes, we'll take it out tomorrow," Sirius said uncertainly, doubt clouding his features.

"Thank you Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Sirius around the waist and hugging him tightly. Sirius, caught off guard, patted Harry on the shoulder. He did, however, feel a little better.

They had a large Christmas dinner before Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. The three remaining cleaned up the wrapping paper and had a lazy evening, sharing leftovers over a silly muggle film about a abnormal reindeer. Once they finally got to bed, Harry couldn't sleep. It had been such a momentous day and he couldn't quite figure out why. He had had two magnificent Christmases at Hogwarts, complete with tons of food, decorations and presents. But this felt different somehow. He imagined that this was what Christmas was like every year for people like Ron or Dudley who had always had parents who loved them. He didn't begrudge them that, not Ron anyway. But he couldn't help but be a little jealous as he wondered what his Christmases would have been like if his parents were still alive. He probably wouldn't have gotten a motorcycle but . . . well he didn't quite know. This Christmas had been the best in his life. It was the closest he was ever going to get to the Christmases Voldemort had stolen twelve years before. If nothing went wrong, this was how he was going to spend the rest of his Christmases and that was a pleasant thought.

As Harry drifted to sleep with the hopes of future warm, happy Christmases drifting through his subconscious, another inhabitant of 5 Murray Place was not so lucky. Sirius had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours with no end in sight. Every time he began to drift off to sleep, James' face would swim into his mind. He stomach squirmed. Should he have bought Harry that motorcycle? Would Lily and James have approved? Remus certainly didn't. Was he doing enough for Harry? Was he doing too much? He massaged his temples and turned over for the umpteenth time. He shouldn't be here; it should have been him who died. James deserved to be here with his son. What if he was replacing James? How would he feel if Harry wanted to call him "Dad"? Why had he switched with Peter? Why couldn't he have convinced James to make Dumbledore their Secret Keeper? Why had they trusted that rat?

His heart hurt. It had never stopped but today it was particularly acute. Maybe it was having Harry in the house. Every time he saw the boy he saw James . . . but Harry wasn't like James. As much as he wanted him to be, Harry had seen too much. By the time James had turned 13 the worst pain he'd experienced was a broken leg first year and the greatest sadness the death of his dog. Harry, Harry had seen his mother die, had survived a Basilisk attack! How could he hope to help a boy who was so much an adult? His only hope was to give Harry some good memories to outweigh the bad and to protect him as best he could. However, he had a sinking suspicion that he wouldn't be able to shield the accident prone boy much.

"I'm trying James," he whispered the dark bedroom. As he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn he heard James say "I know" . . .

Disclaimer: I've got no excuse! I'm really going to try and be better about updating!! I hope you enjoyed this (long overdue) chapter! Happy All Saints Day REVIEW!!


	10. Hazy Days of Summer Part 1

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Sookie; the rest belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Nat King Cole.

"_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer  
Those days of soda and pretzels and beer  
Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer  
You'll wish that summer could always be here."_

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, shoving his hands into his jeans. It felt so strange to be on the receiving end of the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't anything he'd experienced before. In fact, the last time he remembered being on Platform 9 ¾ was the June after his 7th year. He felt a brief pang as he remembered emerging off of the scarlet steam engine, joking with James, Remus . . . and Peter, their futures stretching out so brightly before them. He shook off the thought and stared around at the other parents around him. He was one of them; his days of pranks and patently plagiarized essays were over. He'd gotten the afternoon off and had a surprise for Harry and Remus that he thought the younger wizard would find particularly appealing.

"Sirius!" Arthur Weasley greeted, waving at the auror jovially.

"Hello Arthur. How are you?" Sirius greeted with a genuine smile. His wife could be a pill sometimes but you'd be hard pressed to find more than a handful of people who didn't like Arthur Weasley.

"Can't complain, can't complain. Percy, our third, he's graduated, Head Boy. Molly's fit to bust."

"Congratulations! What's he planning on doing?"

"He's gotten a job with Barty Crouch at the Ministry. It's become a bit of a family tradition. Our eldest Bill works for the Ministry too. How are you? Excited to have Harry back?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good. I was actually wondering if you were planning on going to the World Cup this summer."

"Yes, I got tickets a few weeks ago."

"Oh good, maybe we could share a campground. I just wanted to ask because if you weren't planning on going, I can usually get tickets. Ludo Bagman has promised me top box tickets this year."  
"Oh," Sirius said, his heart falling a bit. "Well I've gotten nothing like that."

"I'm sure Harry would rather watch the game with you. Or, if you'd like, I can try to get Hermione and Ron tickets in your section."

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" Sirius exclaimed. The last thing he wanted was deprive anyone of such prize tickets, least of all Harry.

"Oh, it'll be no problem. I doubt Hermione's very interested anyway, from what Ron says and Ron would rather see the game with Harry anyway. I think Ludo would be relieved not to have to reserve eleven. Just owl me your seat numbers. I think the train's coming in. I'll look forward to seeing you at the match."

Yep, Arthur Weasley was a hard one to dislike. Sirius swallowed his embarrassment and plastered on a smile as the train rushed into the station. Harry and Remus emerged. Harry had grown since Christmas. He was taller and, if possible, ganglier than ever. Remus joined Sirius, giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. Harry waved goodbye to Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys before joining the two older men. Sirius and Harry stood awkwardly before Sirius pulled him into a loose, tentative hug. They parted, averting their eyes. Sirius promised himself he would try to get better at the hugging thing but . . . he was English.

They arrived home after a quick stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies where Sirius picked up a couple of little homecoming presents. He and Harry took a spin in on their motorcycles; Harry was actually quite good, something even Remus had to admit. That wasn't to say he approved. They sat down to a take-out dinner and Sirius passed both Harry and Remus matching packages. They pulled back the wrapping, Harry with a celebratory woop! And Remus with a more subdued "Thanks".

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed, pulling the Irish jersey over his head.

"I'm glad because that leads me to the next piece of news," Sirius paused for dramatic effect, trying not to think about Arthur and his top-box tickets. "I've gotten us three tickets to the World Cup!"

"No way!" Remus exclaimed. "That's amazing Sirius; I heard they were sold out a month ago!"

"I've had them for two months now," Sirius exclaimed, grinning.

"Thanks Sirius!" Harry smiled. "I have to run and owl Ron, tell him his Dad doesn't need to get me a ticket. Do you think we'll be sitting near them?"

"I don't know," Sirius answered guiltily.

"Harry, maybe you should finish your supper. You can always owl Ron tomorrow," Remus said calmly, noticing the look on Sirius' face.

"Oh . . . right." He fell silent and sat back down, taking a perfunctory bite of low mein. "So Sirius, how's work?"

"It's good, busy," Sirius replied. "I should bring you by the office some time this summer, if you still want to be an auror that is." Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well his DADA grades are certainly high enough!" Remus said proudly, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Yes, are there any shoddy marks I should be worried about?" Sirius asked with mock-seriousness.

Harry's insides squirmed uncomfortably. He'd never really had to show his end-of-year marks to anyone. If the Dursleys had even opened his school reports, they hadn't said anything. He supposed that all kids his age worried about showing their marks to their parents. "Well . . . I'm still not great shots at Potions."

"I'm not surprised with a git like Snape teaching you!"

"Sirius," Remus warned, shooting his friend a look. Sirius gave him a look right back, one that seemed to say: "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Before the stare-off could progress, the door bell rang. Sirius got up to answer it but before he could get there, the door burst open. They all reached for their wands but the person who came in wasn't a Death Eater . . . just a dowdy-looking American.

"Sookie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sirius exclaimed, pocketing his wand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, have you turned on the TV?"

"No, I've just been to London to-"

"Then you're not watching the game right now?"

"No . . . obviously." Sookie finally caught her breath and looked around the kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot you all were coming home today," she said pleasantly. But Remus and Harry didn't answer. They were too busy starring at Sirius who had neglected to mention that the "damn American" was now his friend.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of eating so . . . " Sirius trailed off and Sookie's smile faded slightly.

"Right, I'll come back another day. It's nice to see you again Harry, and Remus." They both nodded silently. After Sookie left there was an awkward silence . . . that Sirius finally broke.

"So Sookie and I are friends now."

"Obviously," Remus put in smoothly. "And what, pray tell, do friends like you two do exactly?"

"We're just friends," Sirius replied through gritted teeth, glaring at his friend. "I'm not exactly her type."

"Oh really, and what type would that be?" Remus asked. Sirius cocked his eyebrows. "Oh," Remus finished lamely.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking quizzically between the two. Sirius sometimes forgot how young Harry was.

"Well, you see, Sookie is what we call, a, well she's interested in, um, Remus?"

"Sookie doesn't like men," Remus answered, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"She's a lesbian?" Harry asked. The two men fell silent, their eyebrows raised. "What, I wasn't always at Hogwarts; I'm not totally clueless."

"I see," Sirius smiled despite himself.

"So you and Sookie are friends? How did that happen?" Harry asked.

"Well it started with another petition. Then we started seeing each other around town. It happened kind of gradually, I guess. Neither of us know any other wizards who live nearby and I don't really know anyone else in St. Andrews. She comes over to watch rugby sometimes, borrow sugar . . . "

"Sugar?" Remus snorted.

"Ugh! You're impossible? How was the rest of your term _professor_?"

"It was fine thanks. I can't believe it was a whole year!"

"It sped by, this year did. So, who wants cake?"

The three finished their evening over a game of chinese checkers and chocolate cake. Remus and Harry, who had both had late nights and early starts, were in bed by eleven. Sirius sent an owl to Arthur Weasley with his seat numbers and finished up some paperwork. It was nice to have people in the house again. Truth be told, he and Sookie spent a lot more time together than he let on. Before Azkaban, he'd always been surrounded by friends. It just felt unnatural to be alone, not to mention, it reminded him of the worst twelve years of his life. Selfishly, he wished that Remus could get a job somewhere in London. He was a little jealous that Remus and Harry shared a world he had little part of.

At one, he decided it was time to be off to bed. Moody had only given him a day off and he needed to be in the office early, especially if he wanted to work off enough time for the World Cup. He'd also been thinking about a little trip to the beach, Normandy maybe. His family had taken a holiday there when he was nine; it had been the best time he'd had with them, though that wasn't saying much.

The next few days passed quickly. Harry and Remus had taken to sleeping in till Merlin knew when. All Sirius knew was that they still looked vaguely bleary eyes when he got home at half six. On Thursday, Sirius walked into a wonderful smell. "Who ordered curry?" he asked, setting his bag down on the hall table.

"Nobody ordered it!" Harry replied from the kitchen. "We've invited Sookie for supper."

"Oh," Sirius replied, walking into the kitchen. Remus was leaning against the counter, a beer at his lips. Sookie was standing over the stove, stirring a simmering pot of curry. Harry was sitting at the table, popping peanuts into his mouth. "When was this decided?" he asked, pulling a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Well Harry and I just thought we'd better get to know your friends Sirius, didn't we Harry?" Remus replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Mmhmm," Harry grinned.

"We had only met once before," Sookie reasoned. "And you weren't very nice that night."

"Well you weren't very . . . you were really annoying that night," Sirius shot back lamely. Sookie snorted.

"They called me and asked if I'd like to come around for supper. I said that I'd already promised to cook you dinner since you did it last time so I offered curry, and here we are."

"Sounds good to me."

"It should be done in a half hour or so. Oh, and look, Mock the Week is on!" she said brightly. "Let's rot our brains shall we?"

The rest of the evening was quite pleasant Sirius thought. Sookie could be a bit annoying at times, a bit over-eager, but her heart was in the right place. She'd helped Sirius deal with the loneliness of the past few months and Sirius hoped he'd helped her too, comforting her through breakups, homesickness, school-related stress, money-related stress, etc. They discussed plans for Harry's upcoming Birthday, school, politics, anything that came into their heads. It was almost like having a real family, Harry thought.

After Sookie left, Sirius was working on the dishes when a small, tired, old owl flew through the window. He sat the poor creature on the table with some owl treats and water before retrieving the letter. It was from Arthur.

_Sirius,_

_Ludo wasn't able to get the top box tickets so all of us will be sitting with you, Harry, and Professor Lupin, that is, unless you object. I don't know if you have a tent but I'm borrowing two from my co-worker and you all are welcome to share them with us. Send word at your earliest convenience!  
Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

The day kept getting better. He couldn't wait to tell Harry the news though, if the past was any evidence, he wouldn't get to tell him because Ron would have beaten him to chase. As if in answer, he heard a slightly muted "woop" from Harry's room. He smiled to himself. This would be a summer to remember, much better than the one before. He went to bed, thoroughly satisfied and happy to once again have a full house.

A/N: This was quick wasn't it! It hasn't even been a week. Well, it's a bit short but the next chapter should include the World Cup . . . and y'all know what that means. Anywho, I just wanted to say that I love Arthur; he reminds me a little bit of my dad and, by the way, Ludo definitely _could_ have gotten the top box tickets. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
